Firework
by Lenacchi
Summary: Bintang jatuh dan kembang api adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Tapi Urahara Kisuke memiliki cara berpikirnya sendiri. /"Menurutku mereka mirip..."/UraYoru's birthday fic/Happy New Year!


Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo (—yang katanya baru kawin—_Omedetou!_—)

.

.

—**Firework**—

.

Warning : [UraYoru's Birthday Fiction] semi-canon, (lil bit) **OOC**, typo(s), one-shot, _fluffy_

.

.

Urahara Kisuke mengenal seorang Shihōin Yoruichi hampir dari setengah hidupnya sebagai seorang shinigami. Ah, atau mungkin lebih? Kisuke memahami tabiat mantan Kapten Divisi Kedua dengan ciri wanita berkulit gelap yang memiliki keahlian bertransformasi menjadi seekor kucing hitam dan selalu masuk ke kamarnya seenaknya—dan kapan saja—terutama jika musim dingin telah tiba.

Di mata Kisuke, Yoruichi tidaklah seperti Kuchiki Byakuya—yang berubah kaku—ketika menjadi pemimpin klan bangsawan. Yoruichi berbeda. Ia tetap menjadi dirinya—berbaur dengan orang lain tanpa mempedulikan status sosialnya yang jauh di atas shinigami lain.

Kisuke bahkan tahu bahwa Yoruichi memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan orang lain yang kebanyakan berumur jauh lebih muda di bawahnya untuk menjadi bahan tertawanya.

.

Shihōin Yoruichi tak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir guna mendeskripsikan bagaimana sosok _partner-in-crime_ bernama Urahara Kisuke yang ia kenal sejak saat mereka masih menjadi shinigami yang aktif di Gotei 13. Bahasa tubuh dan mimik Kisuke tak mudah ditebak. Bagi sebagian banyak orang, sifatnya yang seenaknya itu dapat dengan mudah memicu penyakit darah tinggi.

Namun, bagi Yoruichi, disanalah letak keunikan Kisuke yang membuatnya tak bosan berada dekat dengannya—sekaligus membuat orang yang baru mengenalnya tak yakin dengan kemampuannya sebagai seorang jenius yang perlu diperhitungkan.

Yoruichi selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia harus bercerita bagaimana kisah mereka saat masih muda dulu. Dan ia selalu menyukai bagian dimana Kisuke selalu menggunakan kalimat sarkasmenya yang kental—walaupun terkadang itu pula yang membuatnya jengkel.

.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Yoruichi-_san_! Semua orang mencari-carimu, kau tahu?"

Wanita berambut keunguan itu tak menoleh saat suara khas itu menyapa. Ia tak perlu mengedarkan manik emasnya untuk tahu siapa yang bicara barusan. Iris mata Yoruichi masih menatap langit malam yang terlihat cerah malam ini.

"Yo, Kisuke," sapa Yoruichi secukupnya.

"Jika kau tetap di sini kau akan menghancurkan rencana semua orang yang ingin memberimu kejutan malam ini," sambung pria itu lagi.

Yoruichi mendengus geli dan tertawa kecil. "Justru kau yang menghancurkan rencana mereka, Kisuke. Dasar pengkhianat."

Kisuke menampakkan wajahnya yang syok dan menutupi mulutnya yang baru saja meluncurkan pernyataan yang tak seharusnya ia katakan. Oh, ini tidak akan jadi kejutan lagi.

Sesaat kemudian Kisuke merubah mimik wajahnya dan menatap wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Ayolah, Yoruichi-_san_, aku pria paling sensitif yang tak sanggup mendengar kata 'pengkhianat' dengan intonasi yang tajam seperti itu. Itu membuka luka lama."

Kali ini Yoruichi menatap wajah si _pria-paling-sensitif_ yang tengah membuat ekspresi sangat terluka—namun terlihat sangat menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tuan Sensitif, kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Lagi, ekspresi pria satu ini berubah cerah. Dasar muka topeng.

"Menuruti kata hatiku," jawabnya mantap. "Kata hatiku berkata ada wanita kesepian di atas atap tokoku. Makanya aku kemari. Jadi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Yoruichi terkekeh. Baiklah, kau berhasil, Urahara Kisuke.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin turun dan menunggu mereka memberimu kejutan? Soifon-_chan_, Orihime-_chan_, dan yang lain sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari."

Bagus, bongkar saja semuanya.

"Kau benar-benar suka membocorkan rencana orang lain, Kisuke? Sekarang semua rencana mereka terdengar membosankan dan tak ada artinya."

Mata Kisuke mengerjap polos. Wajahnya terlihat lugu dan tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Seandainya saja Soifon ada di hadapannya, pasti wajah sok tak berdosa itu akan penuh memar.

Sebenarnya Yoruichi tidak begitu suka ketika ada orang yang mengingat ulang tahunnya. Seolah-olah semua ucapan yang orang ucapkan untuknya adalah alarm yang mengingatkannya tentang betapa tuanya ia sekarang.

"Ah, mereka menyalakan kembang apinya. Ini belum waktunya, kan? Dasar anak muda …" ujar Kisuke bicara pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tidak terasa sebentar lagi tahun baru ya."

Yoruichi hanya bergumam, menyetujui apa yang baru saja diucapkan _partner-_nya tersebut.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali mereka dapat menikmati langit malam bersama seperti sekarang ini? Rasanya sudah terlalu lama hingga Kisuke dan Yoruichi baru mengingat betapa menyenangkannya ketika mereka saling bicara tanpa memikirkan beban seperti sekarang ini.

Terlalu banyak hal terjadi yang membuat mereka tidak sempat memikirkan cara sesederhana ini untuk sedikit melepas stress mereka—tanpa sake atau semacamnya, tentu saja.

Kisuke baru saja menghembuskan napasnya sesaat setelah merebahkan badannya di samping tubuh Yoruichi yang terlebih dahulu menyamankan posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali ya, Yoruichi-_san_. Semua orang—bahkan yang tak mengenalmu—menyambut ulang tahunmu," celoteh Kisuke.

Langit malam yang indah. Juga dingin sekali. Kepulan uap membentuk tiap kali mereka berdua menghembuskan napas.

Yoruichi sedikit tergelitik mendengar ucapan seorang Urahara Kisuke. "Mereka menyambut tahun baru kalau kau tak lupa."

"Anggap saja seperti yang kukatakan," cecar Kisuke.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kh. Yoruichi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku justru merasa dilupakan. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Nampaknya semua orang lupa mereka harus melewati tanggal 31 Desember sebelum masuk ke 1 Januari. Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli. Kau tidak lihat betapa antusiasnya orang-orang meninggalkan akhir tahun?"

"Lucu, Kisuke. Kukira kau bukan pria melankolis yang memikirkan hal kecil macam itu."

"Kepalaku terbentur lantai kamar mandi pagi ini. Maklumi saja."

Sekali lagi, Yoruichi tertawa.

.

Kembang api di awal tahun tak kalah hebohnya dengan kembang api di malam musim panas. Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit memberikan kesan berbeda dibanding saat menonton pertunjukkan kembang api pada musim panas.

Suara kembang api meluncur dari bawah dan berhenti di langit kemudian memencarkan cahayanya dengan ragam bentuk. Tak hanya satu, tak berapa lama kemudian disusul kembang api yang lain. Begitu seterusnya. Bahkan langit gelap kala itu terlihat begitu terang dan indah di saat bersamaan.

Tak hanya di langit tepat di atas kepala mereka, kembang api—di sisi langit yang lain bermunculan—seolah saling bersahutan. Tak ayal jika suara debaman dan letupan keras mulai terdengar tanpa henti, bahkan lebih banyak suara yang muncul.

Pergantian tahun telah tiba.

"Selamat tahun baru…" Kisuke menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya sambil tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Yoruichi tak menyahut, ia hanya tersenyum pria berwajah polos itu bicara.

Kisuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, hampir membuat Yoruichi berpikir bahwa pria bertopi itu sudah bosan dan akan meninggalkannya. Baru saja Yoruichi akan bertanya, Urahara Kisuke menatapnya dengan wajah berseri, "Yoruichi-_san_, ucapkan harapanmu untuk satu tahun ke depan. Anggap saja kembang api dapat mengabulkan doamu."

Alis Yoruichi bertaut. "Itu kembang api bukan bintang jatuh."

"Hm … menurutku mereka mirip," sejenak Kisuke menatap langit, "kembang api dan bintang jatuh … sama-sama muncul sekejap di langit malam, tapi walaupun kemunculan mereka begitu singkat, mereka tetap mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya bahagia."

Yoruichi tertegun memandang wajah Kisuke yang terbias cahaya kelap-kelip kembang api kala itu. Ia hampir tak yakin bahwa pria yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu adalah seorang Urahara Kisuke yang ia kenal.

"Nah, ucapkan permohonanmu!" ucap Kisuke—terkesan sedikit memaksa.

"Aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak realistis macam itu," sahut Yoruichi menutup matanya—menyembunyikan manik emasnya.

Namun Kisuke yakin, meski berucap demikian, ketika wanita itu menutup kedua matanya, Yoruichi tengah mengucapkan permohonannya.

.

.

"_Kuharap kau melamarku tahun ini_."

.

.

/THE END/

.

.

Catatan si Author :

Hei-ho. _O-hisashiburi desu_. Fic pembuka di 01-01-2013.

_Happy new year _bagi yang merayakan (lol) dan _happy birthday_, Kisuke (31 Des & Yoruichi-_sama _(01 Jan)!

Kali ini ane ngebawa salah satu pair favorit saya—yang kayaknya kok jarang banget nongol di fandom kita tertjintah (tapi maaf kalau aneh!)—dan ini pertama kalinya saya bikin UraYoru _friendship_ nyerempet ke _romance_ ~(-OwO-)~

Semoga kalian suka.

Review atau Konkrit?


End file.
